New Years Kiss
by Soapie 7
Summary: New year, new problems, new relationships? Drarry one-shot to celebrate New Year! Rated K  for English swears, might bring up to T if I'm told too...


**Happy New Year!...'s Eve! Don't worry, the last 2 chapters of Tinsel will be up but, I wrote this one-shot for you, my first official Drarry one! I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote it on my phone :D**

**Hope you all enjoy it, will be changing my name tomorrow ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve<strong>

_10:30_

Draco was bored. He absolutely hated New Years Eve, he saw no point in it.

He sighed, collapsing on some former Ravenclaw's white leather sofa, careful not to spill his Scotch and looked around the apartment. The main theme was white, with bright and colourful artwork and rugs, though the furniture looked like it belonged in a mental hospital.

Infront of the sofa was a glass coffee table with zebra print, black or white furniture surrounding it. Behind the sofa was steps which made the living room look higher. On the platform was a glass wall showing the lights of London at night-time and a steel balcony so no-one fell down. There was a silver, metal home-bar in the corner of the platform, with people going over and being their own bartenders.

He didn't even know who the bloke was, the one hosting the party. He was a work colleague of his only friend, Blaise Zabini. With Parkinson happily married off in the Caribbean somewhere, Goyle and Nott in Azkaban and Crabbe dead, the two men were the only ones from the "Future Death Eater" group left in England.

"Come on, mate. It's just a party." The Italian tried to convince him.

"Completely pointless. Anyway, the Law department has a _load_ of cases for me to look at and -,"

Blaise gave him a knowing look.

"Fine," the blonde huffed, "I have no work to do but, I don't even KNOW the guy!"

"So?" Blaise questioned, "He probably won't even notice you're there. Just show up, drink, chat up a load of fit birds, have a merry 2001 and have sex with at least one of them to celebrate the next 365 days."

Draco sighed in defeat, "Fine, but as long as its either Magical or expensive Muggle drinks. I don't want that Barcaddi Breezer shit again."

* * *

><p>Harry was tired, stressed and not really in the mood for partying. "Come on," Ron had insisted, "It will be fun!"<p>

_Fun my arse_, the Boy Who Lived thought bitterly, thinking of his pathetic counter argument.

"I can't, I have a **LOT** of work to do!"

"Bollocks! Were partners, I would know if there were Auror work to be done, how come you never want to have fun anymore?"

Harry winced, trying not to think about the reason but, luckily Hermione was there to save him.

"Well, the last time he went to a party, he found his girlfriend and another man naked together. A _week_ ago. And he has had a rough break-up, with his girlfriend, _your_ sister..." The sarcasm coming off his Muggle-born friend was amazing, he wanted to kiss her...

...Of course, that would upset Ron, though.

"Anyway, its my co-worker, shouldn't I be the one inviting him?"

"Fine then, invite Harry to the party." The ginger challenged.

The brunette sighed, running her fingers through her unruly hair, "Harry, would you like to go to Michael Corner's New Years Eve party with me?" She asked. Her boyfriend gave a fake cough to "acknowledge his presence" which made the Gryffindor roll her eyes.

"..._And_ Ronald?"

Harry gave a small chuckle, "Fine, I'll show my face and leave. If G-G- if she's there -,"

" - We know." Hermione said, holding her hands up to stop him.

* * *

><p><em>10:45<em>

Harry rolled his eyes at the memory before walking over to the bar and then making a quick path to the white leather sofa. He then noticed a familiar blonde and almost spat out his recent gulp of Muggle beer.

"Malfoy? What are _you_ doing here? I never knew you knew Michael!"

Draco blinked for a moment, his stormy eyes so big it made him looked innocent for a moment or two. "Who's Michael?' He had asked, obviously confused.

"Corner?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow but the former Death Eater shook his head.

"The person who is hosting this party?" The raven-haired man deadpanned.

Draco's eyes brightened a bit. "Oh, I've been wondering who's boring party this was!"

Harry rolled his emerald green eyes.

"So, how do you know this...'Michael'?" The pale-faced man asked.

"Well, he is my ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, he was in Dumbledore's Army and he works with Hermione, who invited Ron and I. You?"

Draco blinked, a thousand questions buzzing in his mind but decided to answer Potter's question.

"He is a co-worker of Zabini, who dragged me here tonight." And that, they fell into a comfortable silence, acknowleding the fact Hermione and Blaise must work together closely if they both knew Michael - and the Magical Law Department was very big.

"So," The Pure-blood broke the silence, stretching out the word, "How has life been?"

"Alright, got a job as an Auror, got a nice apartment for Teddy, Andromeda and myself. Your mum visits sometimes to see her sister and nephew and -," he started twirling his hands in a distressed manner, " - I caught Ginny cheating on me. Last week."

The blonde blinked, actually feeling sorry for the bloke. "What happened?" He asked softly, _trying_ to at least act sympathetic to him.

"I-I-I don't know!" Harry stuttered, his voice cracking, "She was always tired, always busy working, I still had a lot of Death Eaters to round up, we never gave each other the time of day a-a-and then, Seamus Finnigan invites us to a party and I can't find her so, I look for her and I catch her with Terry Boot completely _naked_ in the spare bedroom."

"Harsh."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Anyway, enough about me, what about you?"

"Well this girl I was seeing broke up with me 'cause I was checking out her boss or something. Mind you, she was a paranoid bitch, Pansy got married and moved to the Caribbean, thank Merlin, and that's it really."

Harry nodded and then decided to leave if things get more awkward.

* * *

><p><em>11:55<em>

For the last hour or so, Draco had been circling the room, conversing with old "school-mates" and new faces, ignoring the perverse stares from Blaise whenever a pretty girl came and talked to the apparent "Slytherin Sex God".

Meanwhile, Harry wasn't have a nice time. He had distanced himself and was standing against a wall away from the main group of people.

"Hey, are you okay?" He blinked, realising he had zoned out and saw a woman standing infront of him, looking concerned. She had long sandy-brown hair, kind blue eyes and was quite tall.  
>The 20-year-old just shrugged.<p>

The woman sighed and extended her hand, "I'm Amy, wanna talk about it?"

Harry shook her manicured hand, "Harry and, if you won't mind."

She smiled and prepared to listen.

* * *

><p><em>11:59<em>

Draco was beyond bored. _Just one more minute_, he thought, _then I can actually go home._

He was lounging against the bar top, his foot on the bottom of the nearest bar stool.

"Hey, gonna get me a drink?" He jumped at the sudden raspy voice in his ear and the rapping breathing coming behind him. He turned and his nostrils were easily offended at the stench of cigarette smoke. He took time to notice the girl. She was orange, like tangerine orange. She had platinum blonde hair with her dark roots showing.

The slut was wearing a hot-pink boob tube which stopped just past her knickers and her breasts, which looked fake, were heaving out, making it obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. She gave a wild smile, showing her slapped on make-up and yellow teeth.

"Um, no." He deadpanned, "Do I _look_ like a waiter?"

She gave a donkey-style laugh, "You're funny." She concluded, fluttering her badly stuck-on eyebrows.

"I try." He said with a shrug. The traffic cone moved closer to him.

"Its almost midnight...wanna be my New Years kiss?" Her breath smelled worse near the twenty-year-old.

"No thank you." He said, aware of the countdown to 2001 starting.

"Oh c'mon." She rasped, believing it made her more attractive.

"Nope." He said, stepping away from the bar and walking backwards, watching the tart stagger over to him.

"5...4...3..."

"Come on, kiss me!" She demanded.

"Ah!" He yelled as he misplaced his footing and toppled down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>20 seconds earlier...<em>

"That's so sad about your girlfriend. It must've been so tough." Amy said, stroking Harry's back comfortingly. They had moved to Michael's white leather sofa, unaware of everyone getting ready for the countdown.

"It was...still is. Thank you for listening Amy." He said, sincerely.

"Anytime." She replied with a dazzling smile. "Maybe I can get your number or..."

"...Uh, yeah, sure. You know what, how about we go and get some champagne, celebrate the New Year and _then _I'll give you my number?" He questioned.

"That's the holiday spirit!" She exclaimed, standing up and helping the one who defeated Voldemort up, taking his hand and leading him to the bar.

"10...9..." The people had started chanting.

"You know, thank you for being there." Harry said, stopping before they climbed the stairs. Amy leaned against the iron railings in a seductive way.

"8...7...6..."

"You know, keep that sweet talkin' and you _might _get yourself a New Year's kiss." Harry stepped forward, his eyebrows raised in a 'challenging' way.

"Oh? A might, you say?" He asked, playing along.

"5...4...3..."

She was about to lean in when there was a commotion from the raised platform.

"Ah!" Someone yelled before a silver blur rolled down the stairs, causing a domino effect on a few people.

"...2...1!"

Harry and Amy were too close to kissing when the silver blur - who was Draco Malfoy - toppled over Amy, accidentally hitting Harry in the lips...with his own.

They both had their eyes closed - Harry, because he was preparing to kiss a girl he had just met and Draco, because he had just fell down the stairs from the fake-tan monster and was feeling dizzy.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone exclaimed, popping champagne, blowing party poppers and exclaiming in joy.

The two men fluttered their eye-lids over and screamed when they saw who was attatched to the lips.

"_Happy?_" Draco choked out.

"More like creepy..." Harry said, passing out next to the unconsious Amy...

And with that, Draco threw up all over the white floor, before passing out onto Harry's outstretched arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it didn't have the ideal Drarry romance ending but, hey, it was an accidental kiss, it must've been awkward.<strong>

**Actually, I think whenever I write a Drarry fic, they don't intentionally kiss, some accidents happen along the way.**

**Hopefully, Tinsel will be up soon, love you all, have a Happy and Safe New Year**

**- Festive Panda x**


End file.
